Flowers of my Heart
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have a fight! So ichigo comes up with a plan to say I'm sorry and maybe something else ;  FLUFF!


**Helllooo! Im back :D with a new fix, its a oneshoot ^^ Ichruki of course~ enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach TT**

* * *

><p>Flowers of my Heart<p>

Ichigo sighed and barred his head in his hands, "Man I was such a dick… Why'd I saw that to her?" Ichigo Kurosaki just had the biggest fight with his best friend and hollow slaying partner. The images of what happened flashes through his mind. Their walk home was normal, they talked and joked; and of course Ichigo, got injured by the raven headed girl. Rukia stopped and looked at her phone Beep Beeep Beep. "Ichigo a hollow!" She took no time and transformed leaving chappy and a now grumpy Kon.

The hollow was the most hideous thing she had ever saw, the body was that of a centipede with the head of a bull. Ichigo charged going to slice the monster in two. The hollow countered stabbing him in the leg. Rukia jumped cutting off his leg, but the hollow knocked her into the ground. "Rukia! I got this, Now stay over there!" Ichigo cut off another leg. "Excuse me! You know I can take care of my self!" She got up going to slice him only to miss. "You are fragile! Now let me do this, your powers aren't even fully back yet!" He sliced the hollow, landing as it disappeared. "Listen here Midget, I can do this myself." He put his sword in its sheath. She glared at him, "Hmph! Then why did you save me, you could of let me die! I see you rush to saw Oriihime, so you must love her! Why not go have her save your back every time your hollow is bothering you! Cause it looks like you don't need me!" Tears poured out of her eyes, she had no control over her emotions. She turned popping into her body then ran away from the wide-eyed teen.

Rukia ran as hard as she could. Her feet carrying her while her brain was in overdrive. Before she knew it she was in Ichigo's room crashed on the bed crying her eyes out. _How could he! How could he saw that! After all we have been through! I-I thought! I…_

Ichigo sighed and stood up from the bench, "I have to fix this…" He walked thinking how he could changed what he said…how she know saw him. Ichigo was so lost in thought he did not see a women watering flowers he bumped into her, "Oh my gosh im sorry Miss!" The older lady smiled, "its ok son, you look down. Lady troubles?" Ichigo gapped like a goldfish is she physic…? "ermmm well yes.. We got in a fight and I have no clue if I can make up for it." He looked at his shoes. The older women smiled, "I will help you. Now a little secret about women, flowers make everything better. Now tell me about your girl." He blushed My girl. "Well she's…she's everything to me… she brings me happiness when im sad. I respect her more than anyone. She's the most beautiful girl, no women, I have ever seen. The memories I have had with her will never be replaced, I…I know I can not live without her." It hit him like a truck plowing into his house," I…I love her…" He blushed. The women sighed, "oh to be young again. Now here are the flowers and I have a lot of cards over there. The next step into the secret is be romantic, write what you feel, and what the flowers mean to how you feel." She smiled and gave him a push. Ichigo gulped and wrote it down pouring his heart into it. Please let her forgive me.

He walked into his house ignoring his father pestering him and ran straight to his room, flowers in hand. Ichigo found her on his bed, hair dis-leveled eyes red. He shut the door behind him and sat the flowers on the desk with the card, before walking over and kissing her gently on the head. She stirred in her sleep, and he left the room.

Rukia sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, "What the…" She picked up the card and reached up to finger the flowers on the desk. She read: Rukia, I know you hate me now, but hear be out. The flowers siting there are from my heart. The baby's breath stands for how you bring me happiness every day. The two tulips are for your eyes, which to me are the most beautiful in the world. A purple Hyacinth means im sorry forgive me. For the words I spoke where wrong. Forget me not's symbolize the memories we have had, the good and the bad. A Primrose, for I cannot live with out you. And finally three red roses to count the years I began loving you. Rukia gasped, the wet tears ran down her porcelain cheek.

"I have to see him. I have to tell him…"She whispered to herself. She searched the Kurosaki household and found no sign of him. Followed by the park, Mr. Hat n Clogs shop, and his mother's grave; and she still could not find the orange-headed man. Rukia leaned against the bridge wall trying to catch her breath. She straighten out her uniform then paused, "The school!" she yelled not noticing the looks of people as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the school. To her surprise the school was un-locked at six o'clock at night. she ran up the stairs to the roof where they had lunch every day, and there looking out was Her strawberry. Rukia blushed and embraced him from behind, "Ichi-ichigo… Im sorry. What I said. I mean none of it!" She barried her head into his back. "Did you like the flowers?" He whispered and turned around to face her. Rukia smiled, "yes. And ichigo i.. I love you too.." She blushed and stood on her tiptoes peaking him on the cheek. Ichigo blushed then grabbed her waist kissing her on the lips. The two smiled at each other kissing again only to be interrupted by Ichigo's cell phone. "Yo-" he barrely had time to react. "ICHIGOOOOOO NOW I KNOW YOU AND MY THRID DAUGHTER ARE DOING THE NASTY! NOW GET HOME NOOOWWW! But always remember to where-" Ichigo blushed, "Stuiped goat-face…. Come on Rukia lets go home." The pair walked hand in hand all the way there.


End file.
